Family Is The Best Medicine
by Pricat
Summary: Perry returns to Danville after being away for two years but Doofy is happy but doesn't trust him but through caring for two platypi youngsters, their friendship can be repaired along with forming a family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my new Perry/Doof story and I've had the idea for the past few days but decided to write it as I've nearly finished the one about Vanessa being a platypus.**

**Anyhoo in this Perry hasn't been in Danville for two years since Phineas and Ferb went to college but Doofy is sad until Perry comes back into his life but adopting young platypi twins brings back the friendship and sense of family they had before he left.**

**It's a little angsty but will get happier as the story goes on...**

* * *

It was mid November in Danville and as everybody in the city were asleep, a certain turquise furred male was walking through the streets as he was heading somewhere important but was wearing a fedora and a trench coat.

The night air was chilly but thankfully the trench coat and the turquise furred male's fur kept him from being cold but he was headed for a certain zig zaggy building which he used to visit everyday in the Summer when he'd been living here but he hoped Doofy was okay.

He then heard crying but he was curious as it was coming from an alleyway.

Perry then entered but gasped seeing a cardboard box but what was inside the box made him sad.

There were two little platypi in it with light brown fur but he wondered what they were doing out here in the cold but there was only one thing he could do as he didn't want to leave them out here as he picked them up gently.

He then activated his jetpack and headed to DEI...

* * *

Perry smiled as he entered Doofy's home using the key he'd given him a long time ago but saw Jerry asleep on the couch which made him smile knowing that he'd been keeping a close eye on Doofy while he'd been away but placed the two young platypi on the couch but headed to Doofy's bedroom and opened the door softly.

He found Doof curled up in bed lying on his dark brown furred side holding something in his arms as Perry gasped seeing it was a plushie of him making him smile but also feel bad knowing he hadn't been here for the last two years but knew Doofy had been upset about this but would wait until morning to talk as he left the bedroom.

He then re entered the living room and saw his old basket as he curled up into a turquise furred ball as his hazel eyes closed in sleep...


	2. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more and Doofy just woke up and found out that Perry's back.**

**He's stunned but rejocing that he's back.**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open from another dream as he looked at the clock as it was eight in the morning as the dark brown furred mal got up and put on his fuzzy slippers as he left his plush Perry in the bed as he headed to the living room.

He then gasped seeing Perry in his old basket curled up with a blanket over him as tears of joy were in his eyes but wiped them away with a paw as he went to make coffee because that helped him wake up.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open feeling somebody nuzzle him as he was stunned seeing Doof by his side but silent and hugging him as he understood knowing that he hadn't seen him for two years but the turquise furred male then nuzzled him back but felt Doof relax.

Silver streams of tears were falling from Doof's dark blue eyes as he stroked his back but Doof let go.

"... I-I'm so happy you're back.

I-I thought you'd never come back." Doof said.

Perry felt bad at his frenemy's words but knew he'd be sad if Doofy had just vanished for two years without a trace.

"Why did you leave Perry?" Doof asked.

"I'll tell you later." he answered.

He then heard one of the young light brown furred platypi whimper as he approached the couch but it's emerald eyes fluttered open but began to calm down as it was in Perry's arms.

"D-Daddy?" it said.

Perry's hazel eyes widened hearing this.

Doof smiled hearing this but knew that he'd found them.

"I found them in a cardboard box in an alley.

I think we should keep them Doofy.

But you should check them out.

In case they have any illnesses and stuff." he said.

Doof nodded as he picked the other young platypus up as they headed to his lab which he hadn't been in there for the last two years but Perry sighed as it felt like old times but he then placed the young platypus on the table as Doofy placed the other one beside it as he fired up the scanner so he could check them out.

Perry then heard Jerry was up and went to see him.

* * *

Jerry was happy seeing his older brother enter the living room as he hugged him but Perry smiled sadly at his little brother but noticed he was twenty years old but wondered what he was doing here but had a feeling he was looking after Doofy as the younger turquise furred male nodded but he went to make breakfast but he followed him into the kitchen.

"Where Doofy?" Jerry asked him.

"He's in the lab checking out two new friends of ours.

I found them in an alley.

Have you been looking after Doofy?

While I've been away?" he asked.

Jerry nodded in reply.

"He sad you leave.

I help him feel better." he told him.

Perry smiled hugging him.

He then saw Doof enter as he looked worried.

"They're twins.

They're three years old.

They've been talking to me a little.

Their parents abandoned them." he said.

Perry was shocked and outraged but knew that he and Doofy would take care of them and make them feel like family but Jerry was nervous but he saw Doof place the twins on the couch as they were asleep.

Perry then placed a blanket over them.

He hoped they'd be okay...

* * *

Doof sighed as he was eating pancakes along with Perry at the table as they were feeling a little better but Doof noticed that his little frenemy was very quiet and wasn't showing eye contact but understood as he knew that he was feeling bad for him but would deal with this later as they were eating.


	3. Deciding To Keep Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Destiny for reviewing and thanks for thinking my stories especially my Phineas and Ferb ones are cute and emotionally heartwarming but in this chaprer, Perry's learning about the twins from Doofy.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he saw the two twin platypi playing with some of Vanessa's old toys but they seemed shy as he was watching them but understood knowing they'd been abandoned by their parents but knew they liked Doof as he saw them playing with balls but smiling ahyly.

He saw Doof come in but they seemed happy seeing him as Perry knew that Doof was a good father but he smiled hugging them but needed to talk to Perry in the lab.

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Perry were in the lab but Perry wondered what he'd learned about the twins but was stunned learning that they were very shy because they didn't

He put Jerry in charge of the twins while they were in the lab.

"Their names are Kai and Elissa.

They were living on the streets for a few months now since..." Doof told him.

"Since what Doofy?" Perry asked softly.

"Since their mother was captured by a human." he answered.

Perry's turquise furred body shook with fear as he heard that knowing himself how it felt to be that young and all alone because his parents had been captured by poachers but he felt bad.

"That sounds terrible Doofy!" he said.

The dark brown furred male nodded as he knew Perry cared.

Even though he'd been gone for two years.

He then heard laughter from the living room as he and Doof left but saw Jerry playing with Elissa and Kai but were having fun but they saw Doof smile as they were hugging him.

"You're a good father, you know that Doofy?" Perry said.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I think we should keep them." he said.

Perry smiled at this.

He knew that Doof would be a great father...


	4. Calming Jerry

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof smiled as he put Elissa and Kai down for an nap on the couch as Perry smiled knowing that they were becoming a family again but he was nervous as he knew that Doof wanted to know where he'd been for the past two years but knew that he wasn't ready to tell him but he saw Jerry getting his Naruto stuff but Perry frowned knowing he wanted to play with them with the twins.

"I know you wanna share.

But they're too little." he said.

"Okay.

Jerry understand." he said.

Doof smiled knowing that Perry was still a good brother to Jerry but was curious about where he'd been for the past two years but Jerry was curioud as he saw Doof go into the kitchen.

"I'll tell you but it's a secret, okay?

I left Danville because my owners Phineas and Ferb went to college and I was feeling lonely so I figured that things had changed for the worse and that it would be better if I just left for a while.

I never meant to stay away that long." he said.

Jerry's body shook with sadness as he heard his brother's story but Perry saw him curl up into a turquise furred ball holding his Naruto figure to his chest knowing it symbolised himself.

"J-Jerry I'm sorry." he said.

But he saw his brother was stimming.

He sighed deciding to leave him alone.

Doof wondered what was wrong as Jerry ran into his room.

He wanted to talk to him later once he calmed down.

"What happened there?" he asked him.

"It's nothing." Perry answered.

But Doof had a feeling that something had happened.

* * *

Jerry was curled up on his bed with his Naruto figurine in his arms but was sniffling but couldn't believe his big brother had abandoned Doofy and him to run away because his owners had left for college as he remembered Perry telling him running away from your problems wasn't a good thing but didn't hear the door oprn as somebody entered softly.

Doof felt bad as he climbed onto his special little guy's bed knowing Perry had told him why he'd left for two whole years as he stroked Jerry's back but saw surprise in his hazel red eyes with a few tears in them but Doof felt bad for him.

"Perry not good brother." Jerry said.

Doof was confused by that as he wondered why he'd say that.

"He run away.

Because owners go to college." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened as he realised that was why Perry had left.

"Of course he's a good big brother.

He was just scared." he said to him.

Jerry nodded in reply.

He then wiped tears away.

He decided to leave him alone.


End file.
